


Get This Right

by Perhapsormaybe



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Frozen 2 Soilers, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21555619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perhapsormaybe/pseuds/Perhapsormaybe
Summary: Frozen 2 spoilers ahead!!!!Just a fluffy little one shot for Kristoff and Anna's wedding day, with friends there to support them and everything going well for once.
Relationships: Kristoff/Anna
Comments: 10
Kudos: 150





	Get This Right

**Author's Note:**

> This has probably been done a thousand times already. I don't care. I wanted to write it so I did.

Anna started to pace back and forth again, forcing both Elsa and Mattias to move out of her way – Mattias awkwardly side stepping to avoid the train of Anna's dress. There was only about an hour left until her wedding and all that remained for Anna's preparations was getting the veil on. Mattias had been asked in to guard just in case, but right now he was wishing he'd insisted on standing guard outside.

“And it's like,” Anna threw up her hands as she paced, “What if I'm doing the wrong thing? What if it turns out we're wrong for each other even if we do love each other!”

“She does realize this is her wedding day? And that maybe it's a little late to be questioning things?” Mattias whispered to Elsa. She nodded, her smile both warm and empathetic. She knew Anna's moods. She knew what this was really about. And she was just so happy to be the one who would be able to calm her sister down. Except..

“Um, Elsa?” There was a tugging at the bottom of her dress. She looked down to find Olaf had wandered in, apparently looking for her.

“Hi, Olaf. Anna's having a bit of a ...moment. I need to calm her down.”

“Ok, but Kristoff says he needs you.”

Anna stopped in her tracks. “Kristoff needs Elsa?” she repeated, her hands going to her hips. Mattias mistook the irritated look on her face for jealousy, but Elsa and Olaf both knew better. “What do you think he needs?” Anna practically threw Elsa out of the room. “If he's asking for you, it's serious. You need to go see him and make sure he's all right, ok?” She wrung her hands nervously. 

“I'll go see him, I promise. You just try to breathe, ok? I know it's hard through the corset,” Elsa teased. “But I'll be back as soon as I can,” she gave Anna a quick hug, and over Anna's shoulder mouthed “help her, please” to Mattias. Mattias nodded, and then gave a quick jerk of his head to indicate that Elsa should get going. 

Elsa departed from Anna's room and made her way to Kristoff's. She was hoping her sister's fiance would be less nervous. She hurried down the stairs and through the kitchen – to better ensure the pair couldn't see each other before the wedding, Kristoff had agreed to get dressed in one of the servant's rooms. Kai had gladly volunteered his own.

Elsa found Kristoff sitting with Kai fussing at his hair, trying to get it to all comb down neatly. His efforts went further to waste when Kristoff stood upon seeing Elsa come in. 

“Sorry. I should have knocked,” Elsa admitted, coming in anyway. 

“It's ok,” Kristoff rushed across the room to greet her and gave her a quick hug. 

“So. Big day.”

“Ye--” his voice cracked. He coughed to try to clear it. “Yes,” this time the voice came out much lower than his usual voice. Elsa stifled a laugh. He was just nervous, no reason to tease him about it. He sat back down to let Kai finish his hair, but the servant just shrugged.

“This is the best it's going to behave, I think,” Kai shook his head. “I'll take my leave, I know you wanted to talk to her alone.” True to his word, Kai exited. Kristoff watched him go. As soon as he was out of sight, he started “Elsa”

But at that same moment, Elsa had started talking. “Kristoff, I don't know why you need to see me but Anna's really ...” she hesitated. Saying 'freaking out' might make him think Anna didn't want to marry him. “She just needs me.” Elsa finished lamely.

“I know she does. And I'll let you get back to her soon, I promise. It just...it occurred to me I never asked you for your blessing.”

“Anna's the queen now. She doesn't need my blessing for anything.”

Kristoff stood back up, but he was staring at his hands as though they were fascinating. “No, she doesn't need it,” his eyes finally met hers. “But _I_ do. I want you to know I would never let anything bad happen to her. That I want nothing but the best for Anna. And that I want to be a part of your family, too. That I know marrying Anna means that you'll be my sister, too. And that I want that.”

He waited. He was hoping to see her crack a smile. Instead, Elsa adopted her more queenly look, one of her eyebrows going up so far he thought it might fly off her head. She looked at him this way for what felt like eternity, studying him. 

“Kristoff,” she finally said, “You love my sister-”

“More than anything!”

“It wasn't a question,” she waved her hand as though she was batting his answer away. It was an indicator that he was to let her speak now. “You love Anna. And I love Anna. We both want what's best for her. And I truly believe that you, Kristoff Bjorgman, are what's best for Anna. So while you absolutely do not need it....You have my blessing.”

Kristoff bowed his head slightly. “Thank you.”

“Now. I am going to go check on the preparations and then get back to Anna. Will you be ok?”

“Yes. Thanks again, Elsa.”

“Of course.”

“I just love weddings,” Olaf perched on a chair beside Mattias watching Anna's freak out. Mattias had finally had enough. 

“Your majesty?” He interrupted her latest catastrophizing (something about the height difference between her and Kristoff and what if that meant their babies would be enormous?!). “Do you love this man?”

“Of course I do! But I was wrong once and it nearly got Elsa killed and...”

“My understanding what that you didn't know the first guy so well,” Anna winced, but nodded. “So, what do you know about Kristoff? Last name?”

“Bjorgman.”

“Favorite food?”

“Carrots.”

“Best friend's name?” Mattias continued, noting that not only was Anna calming down, she now had her head cocked at an odd angle, staring at him. 

“Sven. ...The reindeer is his best friend,” She looked a little embarrassed by that, but the truth was she thought it was charming.

“Eye color?”

“Brown,” she squeaked out. “Why are you asking me these questions?”

“They're pretty standard getting to know you kind of questions. If you don't know these, you don't know the man. Why's that?”

She grinned sheepishly at him. “They're the same questions Kristoff asked me about Hans.”

“Did he finish them?”

“He got to the one about foot size?”

Mattias seemed taken aback. “Must be the troll upbringing. Never heard that one before. So you know those questions, but they're the basic ones. Now. Close your eyes.”

“Why?”

“Just do it, please, your highness,” He smiled reassuringly and Anna closed her eyes. “Now. It's five years from now. What do you see?”

“Kristoff and I-”

“Stop.”

She opened her eyes, looking a little offended. She'd seen her and Kristoff's children so clearly that now she was desperate to explain them to the Lieutenant. She was more than a little irked that he didn't want to hear about the twins that had her hair and Kristoff's eyes. 

“You immediately saw him with you. So you don't want a future without him.”

“I already knew that,” she admitted. “There's just been so much change lately,” she smiled at Olaf. “Sometimes it feels overwhelming. Even though I know it's a good thing. It's just a new adventure,” she squared her shoulders and stood up full height, feeling more confident.

“Can we do this adventure without anyone dying, please?” Olaf piped up.

Anna chuckled. “I think we can agree to that.”

“As your personal guard, I have to say, please no more dying,” Mattias agreed. He offered an arm to her. “It's about time to walk down the aisle. I know your sister is walking you down, but if I could walk you to her?”

“I'd be honored. Where do you think Elsa is?” 

Mattias shrugged, figuring they'd find the answer soon enough. And they did. They emerged from the hall arm-in-arm with Olaf trailing behind them and encountered Elsa at the bottom of the stairs trying to get a crying Sven to go into the ballroom where the reception was to be held. The reindeer was to be the best man, and it seemed he was overcome with emotion at the prospect.

“He's got the bow on,” Elsa indicated the black bow on his neck, “but he's crying so hard I couldn't get him to move. I'm so sorry,” she took Anna into her arms. “I meant to come check back up on you.”

“It's ok. Lieutenant Mattias put some things into perspective for me. I'm ready.” As though to indicate her readiness, Anna started shifting back and forth on her heels. “Yeah, that's right. I'm ready. I'm getting married, I'm going to take this head on. We're going to do this!” Elsa grabbed Anna's train to hold her back. 

“You need to wait for the music to queue up, and first Sven needs to go inside.”

“I'll do it,” Olaf volunteered, hopping on Sven's back. “Now, Sven, we just had a great big adventure all about change,” He turned the reindeer's head in his direction. “I _died_, Sven. I think you can handle Kristoff getting married. Now...giddyup!” He patted Sven on the rump and Sven took off running into the ballroom. 

“Maybe I should have a talk with Olaf,” Elsa bit her lower lip, making a mental note. Anna nodded her agreement, but entangled her right arm into her sister's left. She then released Mattias's arm. “Oh! One more thing,” without releasing Anna's arm, Elsa shot some of her ice at the train and then at the body of Anna's wedding dress. Snowflake patterns appeared in shades of frosted blue on both, shimmering in the light. But the skirt of the dress remained a silky bright white in contrast. “And of course, only the bride should wear white today..” instantly Elsa's own dress took on a green shimmer. 

The music finally started up and Elsa and Anna walked down the aisle together, Elsa handing Anna off when they reached Kristoff. Officially, he was supposed to just hold her hands until they reached their vows, but instead he took her in his arms and held her there until the priest reached “You may kiss the bride”. At which he swooped Anna off her feet and kissed her for so long that the priest finally had to make an 'ahem' noise to get them to separate. 

Per the arrangement made before, the priest ceded the floor to Elsa. “To all of Arendelle,” she announced, “May I be the first to present to you their royal majesties – Queen Anna of Arendelle and King Kristoff of Arendelle. May their reign be filled with love, kindness, and justice,” and then, softly, only for the married couple. “And may they know that I will always love them and be there for them.”

Kristoff motioned for Elsa to come to him. She tried to shake her head, but Anna pulled her in until Elsa could feel four pairs of arms around her. “I love you both so much,”

“We love you, too,” Anna answered. “This was one of the best days I've ever had. It was...perfect.”


End file.
